Freaky Wild Day
A Freaky Friday-esque episode of Wild Kratts Plot Martin and Aviva switch bodies. Martin does the inventing and Aviva goes with Chris. Now Martin, who is inside Aviva's body must make a new invention that can fix the whole Freaky Wild Day mess. Trivia Martin and Aviva switch bodies in this episode. Aviva goes with Chris for the second time, since Martin's Sore Throat. Quotes: Martin: Hey, what's happening to us? Aviva: Uh-oh. Something's not right. Martin: Whoa! Hey! Everything went black. Martin: (opens his eyes after everything went black) Whoa. That was weird. I feel like making something new. Aviva: I am so ready to go out to the wilderness! Hey, when's the last time I said that? Martin: What to make. What to make. Hey, I don't make things. I test things. (gasps) Do you know what this means? Aviva: I have no idea. Martin: Aviva, I'm you. Aviva: And I'm you, Martin. Martin: We have switched bodies! Jimmy: Really freaky. Aviva: What are we going to do? Martin: I never thought I'd say this, but I'll think of an invention that can get us out of this mess. Aviva: I'll look for Chris. Chris: I'm right here. Just got back from the garage. Aviva: How's it going, bro? Chris: Bro? Aviva, since when did you call me your bro? Martin: I can explain. We have switched bodies. Chris: What? No way! Aviva: Yes way. So what's our adventure today, Chris? Chris: Oh, boy. Martin: And I better start working on a new power disc. Chris: Double oh, boy. Martin: What power disc do you want me to make, Chris? Chris: Can you make me a coyote power disc? Martin: Will do. Aviva: Please make me a hyena power disc. Martin: No problem. Aviva: And a hedgehog power disc too. Martin: Ok, ok. I got it. Chris: So uh, Aviva. What will our creature adventure be today? Aviva: I say we study coyotes. Chris: Ok then. Martin: I'll make you coyote power discs in a flash. Aviva: I know you would. Martin: Actually, I should be the one doing that. Almost done. Chris: Hey, Aviva. Check out this kestrel feather. Feel like programming a kestrel power disc? Aviva: (sneezes) Chris, don't you know that I'm allergic to feathers? Martin: I guess I'm not the only one who's allergic to feathers. (giggles) Coyote power programming complete. Aviva: I've always wanted to say that. Martin: Now you just need to find a coyote and activate your suits. Aviva: Oh, yeah. Come on, bro. Let's go. Chris: (sighs) Scene change Aviva: Ok, Chris. Let's find ourselves a coyote. Chris: I know just who to find. Tracker! Aviva: Oh yeah. How could I forget him. Hey, Martin. Can you send a flycam to help look for Tracker? Martin: Of course. Remember the time I was watching the prairie chicken courtship display and then you found me after chasing a prairie falcon? Guess who showed up? Aviva: Boy, that falcon was fast. And Tracker showed up. Martin: I just hope he's ok. If he's lost, poor little thing. Aviva: Usually you say "Aww, pobrecito." You were good at saying that. Martin: That's because I speak Spanish. Aviva: Well, I do too. Chris: Ok, amigos. Can we get on with our Creature Mission? Aviva: Sorry, bro. Chris: (groans) Martin: I'll get Jimmy to send these binoculars to you. Coming at you, JZ! (throws the binoculars to Jimmy) Jimmy: Zap it! Aviva: Whoa! Jimmy's getting really really good. Chris: I know. Now we can search for Tracker with these! Martin: Good luck, bros! Chris and Aviva: Thanks, Martin! Martin: Weird. Usually I always stay inside. Chris and Aviva spotted Tracker. Aviva: Chris, look. There's Tracker! Chris: Hey, Tracker. How are you doing, buddy? Aviva: Looking good! Tracker leaps on Aviva. Aviva: Ow! Hey. Bro, a little help here? Chris: Sure. Aviva: Ok, Tracker. You got me. Martin: (laughs) That's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Aviva: Ok, let's get on with it. Aviva and Chris activate Coyote powers. Martin: You guys looks so cute! Chris: Heh, thanks. Aviva: I have to admit that I look good in this Coyote power suit. Martin: That's because I made it, remember? Aviva: You always make great Power suits. Martin: What's next? Prairie dog Power? Chris: You guessed it. But save it for our next Creature Adventure. Martin: I will. Aviva and Chris: To the Creature rescue! Martin: You mean playtime rescue? Aviva: Both. Chris: Ok, let's have fun with Tracker. Aviva: You got it, bro. Martin: (notices an Asian house gecko inside the Tortuga) Oh, hello. What are you doing here? Koki: Aww, isn't he cute? Jimmy: He's cool. Martin: (when the Asian house gecko walks all over his body) Hey, that tickles. Aviva: What's up with Martin? Chris: Maybe there's a visitor inside the Tortuga. Aviva: Look. At Martin's, er my invention station. A little Asian house gecko! Martin: (laughs) And it's crawling all over me! Aviva: I think I have just the name for you. I'll call you Runner. Martin: Nice name, Aviva. Aviva: It's the first thing that's on my mind. Martin: I have been naming several creatures too. Besides, I can make a house gecko power disc. Chris and Aviva: Cool. Martin: Just a few minutes and the house gecko power programming will be complete. Aviva: I can't wait to try Asian house gecko powers. Chris: Me too.